


Сними оковы с моего сердца

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Crack, Drama, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 06:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Прикованный в подземелье демонический менестрель поет о своей жизни





	Сними оковы с моего сердца

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unchain my heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7688080) by [darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1). 



Закованный в цепи в самом темном и дальнем уголке подземелий менестрель не мог даже сменить неудобную позу – вплотную к холодной каменной стене. Он пробыл здесь еще не так много времени – что такое считанные дни для демона? – но ни редкие посетители подземелий, ни стражники не обращали на него внимания. Никто не говорил с ним, и он начал погружаться в черную меланхолию.  
Да, у него были свои причуды, и он бы не поручился за свой здравый рассудок, но он разговаривал сам собой или пел, чтобы не сойти с ума окончательно, сочинял новые сказки или припоминал старые.  
Сегодня на него нашло особенно безрадостное настроение, и он решил исполнить одну из своих старых баллад, времен еще его юности, и продолжить до его нынешнего состояния.  
Его голос взлетел к потолку, поначалу немного хриплый – так что он остановился, начал заново, и вскоре его глубокий баритон эхом отдавался от стен.  
Он пел старинными рифмами, которые, с его точки зрения, звучали гораздо лучше, чем современные поделки.  
  
 _Жил некогда король: был честен, благороден, юн,_  
Остер был на язык, лукав и силен, как тайфун...  
  
Он пел про старого друга и повелителя, о том, как они были близки, пока тот не ушел, чтобы никогда не вернуться, – и позволил тоске по старой дружбе отразиться в голосе.  
Он пел про былые битвы и героические подвиги, изливая в песне, как он скучал по марёку, и вздыхал в конце каждого куплета... Эх, если бы он мог сейчас использовать хоть каплю марёку... Если бы только он мог призвать ветер и унестись вместе с ним, стать свободным... Но в его нынешнем ограниченном состоянии все это было невозможно.  
Он пел про года в изгнании, в чужой стране, о том, как остро жгли его всеобщее отчуждение и тоска по дому.  
Потом он запел про своего нового друга: нового короля, что вернул его домой, что понимал его. Новый король слушал его, проводил с ним много времени, и хоть эпоха была уже не та, дух товарищества остался прежним... как он по всему этому скучал!  
Он добавил еще пару куплетов: про отъезд его нового друга, про то, как таяла надежда на его возвращение. Менестреля покинули без единого взгляда или слова – и это после того, как его новый друг не побоялся даже огня, чтобы спасти ему жизнь! Но горше всего менестрелю было даже не от этого.  
Тоскливее всего он пел, как ужасно висеть на цепях, в прямом смысле слова засунутым в самый дальний угол.  
Он оплакал потерю своих мао и окончил песнь.  
О, как бы он хотел вновь выбраться на свежий воздух!..  
И как же тяжела его жизнь – жизнь демонического меча!


End file.
